Because i'm not a liar
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Gawat! Akatsuki uangnya sekarat! Bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan uang mereka kembali? Apakah yang mereka harus lakukan? /Nggak mungkin gua ngelakuin ini,un!/Harus./Cih,sialan./Satu…dua..tiga! Cheese! Mind to RnR? (Hidadei) CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Krisis!

Hai,minna... sebenernya yg bikin ff ini kolaborasi saya dengan arum fionitia ok… kali ini saya akan memberikan sebuah hasil karya yang dibuat dengan jerih payah,pertumpahan darah,dan- *disumpel* ok,tanpa basa-basi lagi… mari kita mulaaaii! Mwahahahaha!

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI!**

 **Warning: OOC,TYPO,ABAL-ABALAN,NGACO,GAJE,NGGAK KENAL EYD,BISA MENGAKIBATKAN KEJANG-KEJANG,SEMAPUT,IMPOTENSI,KANKER DLL. DAN BAGI ORANG YANG MEMILIKI PENYAKIT TEKANAN DARAH TINGGI DAN RENDAH LEBIH BAIK JANGAN MEMBACA FIC INI! :v**

RATE: T aja deh.

Genre: Romance,Humor,Parody

.

.

.

Don't like Don't Read!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Permulaan

Alkisah dulu,tau kan pas lagi naruto lagi latihan sama jiraiya selama 3 tahun? Nah,disitu kan akatsuki nggak bergerak sama sekali, bukan berarti mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain,maksudnya nggak aktif gitu loh… nah selama 3 tahun itu kan mereka nggak nangkep bijuu, atau orang orang yang harganya mahal,makanya sekarang mereka lagi KRISIS UANG! Maka dari itu, sekarang pein lagi mengadakan rapat meja segitiga,eh maksudnya bundar.

"Ya,jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Kata seorang laki laki yang berambut jabrik berwarna oranye,pein.

"….." Semua akatsuki diam,tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali,karena apa? Ya,demi menghemat uang,mereka hanya makan 2 hari sekali, (Readers dan author: Buset..kuat amat…)

"Tobi punya ide,leader-sama!"

"Ide,apa?"

"Hmm…bagaimana kalau kita membuat film?!"Seru tobi setengah berteriak

"Tapi itu kan makan banyak uang,belum menyewa modelnya."

Kata seorang laki laki berambut raven hitam panjang,itachi. "Untuk apa kita kan bisa pake konan sebagai model ceweknya,terus gue jadi model cowoknya." Kata pein sambil membanggakan diri

"GOBLOK! NGGAK BAKAL LAKU FILMNYA KALO ELO YANG JADI TOKOH UTAMA COWOKNYA!" Seru semua akatsuki minus tobi,konan,pein dan pein hanya sweatdrop

"Ok,ok terus siapa yang mau jadi tokoh cowoknya?" kata pein

"Btw,aku nggak mau jadi tokoh utamanya." Kata konan dengan enteng,langsung semua mata tertuju pada konan

"Emangnya kenapa,konan?"

"Haah…gini ya,aku males kalo harus ngapalin script,terus harus ngikutin perintah sutradaranya..pokoknya nggak enaklah…."Jawab konan

"Emang sutradara ngapain?" Kata pein dengan muka WaTaDoS,langsung semua anggota akatsuki sweatdrop mendengarnya

"Sutradara tuh,yang ngomong Cut,cut!,Action!" Kata tobi sambil tersenyum

'Lu jelasinnya salah,pinter.' Batin akatsuki kesal minus pein

"Oh,yang ngomong kayak gitu! Ok,ok!Gua bakal jadi sutradaranya!Berarti kan gua pemimpinnya MWAHAHAHA!" Kata pein sambil ketawa tawa sendiri

"Oh,iya deidara." "Ada apa leader,un?"

"Mendingan kamu deh yang jadi ceweknya."

"…" suasana pun hening seketika

"Apaaa?! Nggak mungkin! Un!" Sementara semua anggota akatsuki hanya mengangguk angguk

"Senpai,adalah gadis yang cantik!"

"Diam kau,un!"

"Lalu siapa yang jadi cowoknya,pein?" kata konan

"Hmmm….." Pein melihat mereka semua satu persatu 'Hmmm….Kisame…ah tidak…dia kan ikan… tobi?Hmm…tidak tidak… dia masih terlalu polos nanti tidak menghayati…. Zetsu?ah..impossible,dia kan tumbuhan… kakuzu? Ah,nggak mungkin…. Itachi?Dia keren dan cool bahkan melebihin gue,tapi sayang dia ada keriput sih..Siapa lagi ya?Hidan?' Batin pein

"Hidan!" Teriak pein "Apa."

"Lu yang bakal jadi tokoh utama cowoknya." Cengir pein

"WHAT THE F $%!" Jawab hidan dan deidara barengan.

"Enak aja lu pein,masa gue yang jadi cowoknya?!" "Udah,nggak usah bantah,readersnya udah pada bosen."

"Perse n dengan readers! Gua nggak mau jadi tokoh utamanya!" Kata hidan marah marah

"Udah,udah..tenang aja hidan lu bakal gua kasih hadiah,sekaligus imbalannya." "Imbalan?" "Yep,imbalan." "Imbalannya apa?" "Kalo lo mau jadi tokoh utamanya dan ngelaksanain dengan baik,maka waktu hari nasional jashin lo boleh libur." Kata pein sambil menunjukkan evilsmirknya

"Cih,sialan." "Bagaimana hidan?" "… *sigh* Ya deh ya..gua jadi tokoh utamanya."

"Ok,keputusan sudah ada,besok kita akan bikin film,gue jadi sutradaranya,konan jadi periasnya,deidara jadi tokoh utama ceweknya,hidan jadi tokoh utama cowoknya,itachi bikin naskahnya,kisame jadi penjaga selama kita syuting,takut ada yang ngikutin cerita kita,kakuzu bagian pendapatan/ekonomi,tobi jadi OB,zetsu jadi apotik hidup,paham?"

"Paham,leader…"

"Baiklah,kalau begitu kita kembali ke habitat,eh maksudnya kamar masing masing, Rapat sidang kali ini SELESAI!" Kemudian pein mengetuk meja pake pierchingnya dia tiga kali (Banyak amat -_-)

KEESOKAN PAGINYA…

Nah,sekarang kita lihat kamarnya deidara,kini di kamarnya deidara ada konan dan tobi,konan lagi sibuk ngedandanin deidara sementara deidara lagi baca naskahnya,pokoknya kayaknya konan sok sibuk banget deh,padahal kan disini ceritanya tentang cerita cinta anak sekolahan (Cieee… Cuit,cuit…).

Sekarang kita tengok kamarnya itachi,sepertinya itachi sudah selesai mengetik naskahnya dari kemaren makanya dia santai.

Terus kekamarnya pein,lah kok leadernya masih tidur? Gembel amat leadernya.. lalu kita kekamar hidan, hidan lagi tiduran di tempat tidur,pake baju anak sekolahan,sambil baca naskah,mukanya ogah-ogahan banget mau ngapalin,mungkin dia males ngapalin.

Teng teng teng! Kisame memukul kentungan besi yang tandanya syuting bentar lagi mulai,sementara itu pein yang sedang tidur kaget banget "DEMI DEWA JASHIN YANG SESAT!" Bruk! Alhasil,pein jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi sangat elit,yaitu, badan nungging sambil kepala mencium lantai"Aduhh..sialan,siapa sih yang bangunin gua siang siang begini?!" Pein menyadari hpnya menyala karena mendapat sms dari konan,pein langsung membuka sms tersebut yang berisi:

 _Hari ini ,Akatsuki Syuting pein jangan sampe kamu lagi ada di bawah lantai sekarang. Cepetan mandi nanti yang lain ngamuk loh._

Pein lupa,pein bingung,pein deg degan,tapi dengan langkah seribu pein langsung mandi koboi dan make baju ala sutradara gitu,dan langsung keluar kamar dan melihat semua sudah berkumpul kecuali konan,deidara,tobi dan hidan. "Ekhem,ekhem! Oi,kisame mana konan? Masa dia masih tidur sih?! Kan harusnya dia tau kalo hari ini syuting!" (Author dan readers: Kalo ngomong ngaca pein…)

"Konan lagi dandanin deidara sama tobi. " Sahut kisame santai "Hidan?" "Katanya hidan nggak mau keluar sampe bener bener mulai."

Tak lama setelah itu pintu kamar deidara terbuka dan disitu keluar tobi sambil berkata "PARA SENPAI SENPAIKU YANG KUHORMATI,KUSAYANGI DAN KUCINTAI! MARI KITA SAMBUT MY LOVELY LOVELY SENPAI…. DEIDARA SENPAI!" Teriak tobi.

Kemudian keluarlah seorang berambut pirang dikuncir dua dan memiliki poni belah tengah dan memakai baju seragam sekolah,Cantik,iya dia sungguh cantik. Bahkan pein pun langsung kaget.

"Gimana,gimana para senpai senpaiku yang tercinta? Deidara senpai cantik kan?" "Cantik" Sahut semua anggota akatsuki,sementara itu deidara hanya menunduk kebawah, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. "Woi,hidan keluar! Kita udh bener bener mau mulai nih!"Teriak pein

"Iya,iya!" Jawab hidan dari dalam kamarnya "Ah,sialan…"

Keluarlah seorang lelaki yang sangat tinggi,gagah dan keren,apalagi memakai baju seragam sekolah dengan baju yang dikeluarin,tanpa memakai dasi dan kancing atasnya yang terbuka (Author dan hidan fangirls Teriak-teriak "Kyaaa!" *nosebleed*)

Deidara hanya menatap hidan 'Apa itu,benar benar hidan?Kenapa dia…..sial... dia tampan banget…' batin deidara. "Ok! Semuanya kita ke posisi! Zetsu! Disini kau belum muncul jadi pergilah dari kamera!" Bentak pein "Maaf.." "Siap itachi?"

"Siap." Jawab itachi si kameraman. "Deidara,hidan! Naskahnya jangan dibawa dong!" "Maaf,un." Kata deidara yang masih menunduk malu."Iya,iya..maaf."ujar hidan kesel "OK! APA SEMUANYA SUDAH SIAP?!" Seru pein "Siap!" Jawab semua anggota akatsuki,minus deidara dan hidan.'Sial,gue belom siap.' Batin hidan 'I-ini buruk,un….aku belum siap' Batin deidara panic

"Tenang aja,anggap aja kita lagi di kehidupan biasa. Bukan lagi syuting." Bisik hidan ke deidara "T-tapi,un…" "Sudah…santai saja…" Kata hidan "B-baiklah,un.." "Oh,iya…" "Ada apa,un?" "Kau manis sekali." Kata hidan BLUSH! Sekarang muka deidara sudah semerah kepiting rebus, "Woi! Hidan! Deidara! Udah siap belom?!" teriak pein yang mengagetkan hidan dan deidara. "Iya,un!" "Iya…" "Ok! Kalo begitu! Siap…. Kamera Roll… And…. ACTION!"

To Be Continued…

Fiuh…cape juga… oh iya ini fic pertamaku,jadi mohon dimaafkan jika jelek ya..*membungkuk gaje* Oh iya kenapa author disini bikin ficnya tentang akatsuki,karena author suka sama grup akatsuki,karena mereka kan organisasi yang penuh misteriii…. Makanya kayaknya dibikin lucu-lucuan enak juga, yang kedua kenapa pairingnya deidara sama hidan,karena author suka banget sama hidan, sebenernya author nggak ngeship hidan sama deidara,kan hidan Cuma buat author… *plak!* terus kenapa hidan harus sama deidara? Simple, pertama aku ini fujoshi, dan menurut author, uke yang paling cocok buat hidan adalah deidara,abis dia cantik banget sih! Jadi iri…. -" dan deidara itu kan lebih pendek dari hidan,plus deidara itu kulitnya emang agak kecoklatan,tapi kulitnya mulus banget….Fic ini aku persembahin buat kohai-ku, Kimoto yuuhi n nanda indah! Senpai mu yang baka ini,ternyata bisa juga bikin ff loh!Iya,akhirnya aku publish juga,kok… sorry ya..lama publishnya… *author disemenin sama kimoto yuuhi dan nanda indah*Btw,saya minjem akunmu ya,yuuhi! love you! Ok,itu aja dari saya, saya akan terima review anda, walaupun itu berupa kritik,saran atau flame,saya akan flame,saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!karena menurut saya flame itu bisa saya gunakan untuk intstropeksi diri… Lanjut atau tidaknya chapter ini tergantung para readers sekalian…Sekian dan terima kasih,oh by the way… JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! Thank you! Jaa nee!


	2. Movie Action!

**Because I'm not a liar**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T lah!**

 **Author: Arum Fionitia (Minjem akunnya Kimoto Yuuhi)**

 **Warning: OOC! TYPO! EYD NGGAK ADA! ABAL-ABALAN! NGACO! GAJE! GILA! DST… MEMBACA FIC INI (MUNGKIN) BISA MEMBUAT ANDA STRESS,KANKER,PENYAKIT JANTUNG,LEUKIMIA,TBC,OVER- HMMPHHHHH! *disumpel***

.

.

.

 **Sebelum itu, saya akan balas beberapa review untuk fic ini.**

 **Uchiha Yuko: Wahaha! Makasih ya atas saranmu! Hehehe… iya nih.. iseng aja bikin hidadei.. hehehe…abis kayaknya lucu aja gitu… *disambit plus dikatsu* Yo'i! pasti saya sudah izin dong!**

 **Tifa: Huwaaa! Tifa! Kamu baca fic ini?!Aku kira kamu gak bakal baca… -/- Yaudah deh, tifa. Thanks reviewnya!**

 **Dwiputri: Wah… thanks ya… udah dibilang bagus… tapi apanya yang bagus ya?Hehehe…. *PLAK!* Thanks Reviewnya!**

 **Adnan Uyeeaahhh: Wahahaha! Namamu lucu! Eh? Humornya kerasa tuh? *author gak nyadar* Heheh… thanks reviewmu ya!**

 **Frieska: Heehhh?! Kamu Hidadei lovers juga toh?! Waaahh… senangnyaa…. *peluk2frieska*Iya, pasti Deidara seksi banget tuh Wakakaka! *dikatsu* Iya, ini udah dilanjutin… makasih atas reviewmu ya! 3**

 **ChocolateHazelnut: Penasaran ya? *Author bahagia bikin orang penasaran* Hmmm…. Tadinya author mau bikin lowongan OC…Tapi karena waktunya mepet… yah… gak jadi deh… *Author Disemenin para OC***

 **Hater: Uwaaahh… thanks banget atas masukannya! Oke! Saya akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki chapter 1! *kalo ada waktu* Thanks atas review dan masukannya!**

 **Ok! Thanks banget yang udah review ini! OK,Then..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoshh! Ceritanya akan dimulai!**

.

.

.

Preview: "Oh iya… kau manis sekali." BLUSH! "Siap?! Kamera.. Roll and ACTION!"

.

.

Don't like? Then, don't read! Get it?!

.

.

.

Happy reading! 3

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Syuting dimulai!

 **Author notes: Nih, pasti kalian bingung kenapa ada beberapa karakter yang bukan anggota Akatsuki ikutan syuting ini, sebenernya anggap aja itu editan para kru – kru Akatsuki. Pokoknya, yang bener bener asli meranin film ini mah cuman Hidan, Deidara dan Itachi, yang lainnya editan XD wahahaha! (Readers: Ckckckck…*elus2 dada*)**

"ACTION!" Teriak Pein yang memenuhi satu ruangan sempit ini. Tap…tap…tap…. "CUT!" Teriak Pein lagi. "Kenapa di cut, un?!" "Siapa yang jadi naratornya?" Tanya Pein "…." .tak ada suara yang menyambut. "Kenapa gak elu aja Pein?" Tanya Kisame "Hmmmm… boleh juga tuh… yaudah deh, ulang lagi dari awal ya! Siap… and… ACTION!" Kata Pein

 **Syuting Mode: ON**

Tap…tap ….. tap…. Langkah langkah lamban ini mulai cepat iramanya,seiring berjalannya waktu,orang yang sedang berjalan atau berlari, atau bisa disebut berjalan lari ini adalah seorang siswi di SMA ternama, AKATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL. Gadis ini terus saja berlari hingga ia berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah,dan dia bernafas lega karena dia berhasil sampai di sekolahnya. "Hufft…selamat, un…" Kata gadis itu. Ah,aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian.

Dia adalah Deidara, salah satu gadis primadona di sekolah ini. Dia dikagumi banyak orang karena… rambut pirang nan cantiknya itu! Rambut pirang panjang senada sekali dengan warna matanya yang berwarna aquamarine, juga tak kalah dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping itu!Belum lagi dia juga termasuk salah satu yang pandai dalam membuat kerajinan tangan. Benar-benar deh!

Sekarang, Deidara sedang berjalan menuju ruangan kelasnya. Saat dia sampai di kelas, entah kenapa tidak ada yang di kelasnya. "Eh? Kemana semua orang, un? Perasaan tadi banyak orang di halaman sekolah…kok, sekarang… hilang semua, un?" Deidara pun kebingungan sendiri,dan saat ia melihat papan tulis, disanalah baru ia mengetahui kemana semua orang-orang pergi. Dan, segera deidara berlari. Mau tau tulisan apa? Begini tulisannya…

 _KELAS XI-A,KITA DISURUH KE AULA SEKARANG! DISURUH SAMA TSUNADE-SENSEI!_

Makanya Deidara lari,soalnya disuruhnya sekarang, bukan tahun depan. Deidara pun lari dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, tapi sukses! Dia berhasil ke aula sebelum para guru datang. Dia pun segera mencari teman-temannya. "Itachi,un!" Teriak Deidara. "Ah, Deidara… kau hampir telat tau…" Kata Itachi, sang ketua kelas. "Maaf, un… tadi aku telat karena aku lupa kerjakan pr, un.."

"Haah… kau ini….." "Oh iya, un… kenapa kita disuruh ke aula, un?" Tanya Deidara kepada Itachi "Entahlah. Tapi, dari yang kudengar katanya bakal ada pengumuman penting." Kata Itachi lagi. "Hmm…. Kira-kira apa ya, un…" "Ekhem, ekhem! Perhatian semuanya!" Teriak seorang perempuan di podium aula. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. "Saya, berdiri disini untuk memberitahukan bahwa kita akan mengganti ketua OSIS lama kita, dengan ketua OSIS baru.

Suara berisik pun langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut, mereka berdiskusi siapa yang akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang baru. "Ekhem! Dengar, untuk itu kami akan mengadakan voting dari kalian semua! Calon ketua OSIS ada 3! Silahkan!" Teriak sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade. "Selamat pagi, semuanya.. perkenalkan nama saya Hyuuga Neji dari kelas XI-B. Saya disini akan menjelaskan visi misi saya jika saya menjadi ketua OSIS" Kata laki – laki yang bernama Neji itu.

"Kelas XI, un? Bukankah berarti sama dengan kita, un?" Tanya Deidara kepada Itachi. "Iya, yang calonin diri itu dua dari kelas X dan XI." Jelas Itachi lagi. "Haahh… membosankan, un…." Kata Deidara "Berikutnya, silahkan!" "Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas X-B. Saya akan segera menjelaskan visi misi saya jika saya menjadi ketua OSIS…" Kata laki – laki lainnya yang bernama sasuke itu. "Hee… adikmu ikutan, un?" "Ho'oh… tau tuh… tumben…." Kata Itachi

"Baiklah, Yang terakhir!" "Perkenalkan, nama saya Yahiko Pain! Saya dari kelas XI-A. Saya akan menjelaskan visi misi saya jika saya terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS!" Seru laki – laki yang diketahui bernama Pain itu. "Visi saya yang pertama! Saya akan menjadikan sekolah kita yang tercinta ini menjadi salah satu sekolah terfavorit di dunia!" "Wuuiiiihh!" Seru para penonton kagum atas visinya. " Visi saya yang kedua! Saya akan menghilangkan PR!" "WOOOOOOWWWW!"

"Visi saya yang ketiga, Saya akan membebaskan anak – anak dari jam masuk! Jadi, kalian semua tak perlu takut telat lagi!" Teriak Pain itu dengan semangat "WAAAAAHHH!" Seru para siswa dan siswi sambil teriak teriak. "Lalu, misi saya…." Kemudian, setelah Pain itu memberitahukan misinya, para siswa dan siswi langsung tepuk tangan atas visi misinya.

BUGH! Pain itu langsung mendapat hadiah sebuah pukulan di mukanya yang indah (?) dari sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade. "Uwaaa!" "Dasar bodoh, apa gunanya sekolah kalau seperti itu, haaah?!" Teriak Tsunade murka. "M-maaf… Tsu-Tsunade… sama…" Kata Pain sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak karena terkena pukulan Tsunade. "Pain! Sekarang kau ke kantorku! Dan kalian semua, KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING – MASING!" Teriak Tsunade (lagi)

"H-Haaa'i!" Seru semua siswa sambil berlarian menuju kelas masing – masing. "Adududuhh… un.. susah banget larinya,un…." Kata Deidara sambil berusaha berlari ke kelasnya, dan akhirnya dia menyerah dan pergi ke toilet. Setelah keluar dari toilet, Deidara melihat kalau keadaan mulai sepi, dan dia melihat jam tangannya. "Kyaa, un! Bentar lagi jam pelajaran Kakashi – sensei, un!" Teriak Deidara , dan dengan segera Deidara berlari sehingga menabrak seseorang.

GUBRAK! "A-aduh, un… sakit, un…." Kata Deidara "Hei, un! Kalau jalan lihat – lihat dong!" Teriak Deidara kepada orang yang telah ditabraknya itu. "Aduh…. Sial… sakit banget…" kata pemuda itu "U…. Un? K-kau siapa, un?" "Hm? Oh, jadi kau yang menabrakku ya? Bukannya minta maaf, malah nanya siapa aku. Dasar." Sahut pemuda itu. "Kau…. Aku tak pernah melihatmu disini, un…. Kau itu siapa, un?" Kata Deidara yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Haaah…. Jelasinnya panjang, lebih baik kau pergi ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Kata pemuda itu "Eh? Oh iya, un! Ka-kalo gitu aku duluan ya, un!" Teriak Deidara pada pemuda itu. "Iya." Jawab sang pemuda itu santai. Sekarang Deidara tengah berlari menuju ruang kelasnya, dia pun membuka pintu kelasnya dan beruntung Kakashi belum datang. "Huufft….. selamat, un…." Kemudian, Deidara pun pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Tak lama menunggu, Kakashi pun datang dengan tampang bahagia (?!) "Ohayou, murid - muridku!" Kata Kakashi "Ohayou, Sensei!" Jawab semua anak murid serempak "Coba tebak… hari ini Sensei punya kabar gembira loh!" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Kabar apa, sensei?!" Kata salah satu murid berambut mangkok, Rock Lee. "Kita mendapatkan siswa pindahan baru!" Sahut Kakashi. Serentak, para murid pun menebak, siapa kira – kira siswa pindahan itu.

"Baiklah, daripada kalian mati penasaran(!). Lebih baik kita perkenankan saja dia masuk, Ayo silahkan masuk!" GREK! Pintu kelas langsung tergeser, dan siswa pindahan itu langsung masuk ke kelas itu. Siswa pindahan ini pun berjalan mendekat Kakashi, lalu membalikkan dirinya sehingga dia dapat melihat seluruh kelas dengan jelas. Dan, saat itu juga Deidara sedang menatap siswa pindahan tersebut, sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi – sensei kepada pemuda itu. "KAU!" Teriak Deidara barengan dengan pemuda itu. "Loh, ada apa? Deidara, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kakashi "Dia, yang tadi menabrakku, un…" Kata Deidara "Enak saja! Kan kau yang menabrakku!" Kata pemuda itu. "KAU,UN!" "KAU!" "KAU,UN!" "KAU!" "DEIDARA! HIDAN! BERHENTI BERKELAHI!" Teriak Kakashi. "Hahh…kalian ini….. pagi – pagi sudah berantem….." kata Kakashi sambil elus2 dada.

"Maaf, Kakashi sensei, un…" "Maaf." "Haaah… sudahlah… nah, sekarang hidan. Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman – temanmu." "Namaku Hidan. Aku pindahan dari SMA Tokyo. Sekarang ini aku tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah ini." Kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hidan itu. "Ya, sekarang aku akan menentukan kau duduk disebelah siapa. Hmmm…" Kakashi pun melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan menemukan tempat yang bagus X3

"Hmmm… bagaimana jika kau duduk disebelah Deidara?" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum "APA(UN)?!" Teriak Hidan dan Deidara barengan. "Hehehe… aku yakin kalian akan menjadi teman sebangku yang baik, mungkin lebih dari itu." Kata Kakashi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk hidan." Kata Kakashi "Iya…" Jawab Hidan sambil menuju Deidara,yah.. ke tempat duduknya yang disebelah Deidara.

"Ya, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita, buka buku paket kalian halaman 87. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan tentang bab tentang 'Sejarah terbentuknya kota Kyoto'."Kata Kakashi, sementara dari judulnya saja, para murid – murid pun langsung lemes dan ngantuk tiba – tiba, kecuali Hidan dan Itachi. Hanya mereka berdua lah yang mengamati pelajaran dengan serius, mereka mengamati dengan detail penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

Kriiing kriiing kriiing !

Bunyi bel itu berarti menandakan pelajaran pertama selesai dan akan diganti dengan pelajaran kedua. "Ya, Kalau begitu sekian untuk hari ini. Dan, saya akan memberikan PR untuk kalian. PR nya adalah kerjakan Uji Kompetensi hal 97 dan 98." Kata Kakashi sambil membereskan bukunya. Setelah Kakashi pergi dari kelas, semua murid – murid langsung ngobrol dan ngomongin si siswa baru, yah… siapa lagi kalo bukan si Hidan itu.

"…" Saat ini, orang yang diomongin itu sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya, Deidara pun hanya sekali kali menengoknya dan melihatnya belajar dengan serius, niatnya sih cuma mau liat sebentar aja, eh… malah kebablasan, jadi… Deidara ngeliat Hidan kelamaan. Hidan pun yang merasa diperhatikan terus, dia langsung nengok, dan terjadilah pertemuan antara mata dengan mata(lagi). Iris violet Hidan pun bertemu Iris aquamarine Deidara.

"Apa?" Tanya Hidan. "Eh? U-un… nggak apa – apa kok, un…" Kata Deidara sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka yang merah. "Oh iya..maaf ya tadi pagi aku menabrakmu ya.." Kata Hidan. "Tidak apa apa, un… aku yang salah kok, un…" Kata Deidara. "Oh iya… kalau aku boleh tau… pelajaran kedua apa?" Tanya Hidan. "Pelajaran kedua MTK, un…" "Hmm… begitu ya…" Tak lama kemudian, tiba tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu kelas mereka. Ternyata….

"Semuanya! Hari ini Anko sensei tidak masuk karena sakit, tapi kita tetap diberi tugas! Kerjain paket halaman 77!" Teriak sang wakil ketua kelas, Tenten. "Yaaakkhhh….." kata semua murid murid yang tadinya mau bersorak gembira tapi malah jadi lemes. "Dan satu berita lagi! Hari ini, para guru mengadakan rapat mendadak dengan guru guru dari sekolah lain. jadi hari ini kita pulang cepat!" Teriak Tenten lagi "YYYYYYEEEEEAAAHHHHH!" Teriak semua murid serempak

Serentak, murid murid pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pulang. "Itachi, un!" Teriak Deidara kepada Itachi "Kenapa?" "Bisa bantuin aku ngerjain MTK, un?" "Wah, sorry Dei.. hari ini aku mau pergi ke kantor ayahku… maaf ya Dei.." Kata Itachi merasa bersalah karena tak membantu sahabatnya itu. "Yaudah deh, un.. nggak apa apa un…." Kata Deidara "Maaf ya Dei!" Teriak Itachi sambil meninggalkan Deidara dan Hidan di kelas "…..un…."

"Gimana kalo aku yang bantuin?" Tawar Hidan "Eh?" "Yah… Hitung – hitung permintaan maafku tadi pagi…" "…Yaudah deh,un! Mohon bantuannya ya, un!" Kata Deidara sambil membungkukkan dirinya. "Iya, iya… oh iya ngerjainnya mau dimana?" "Hm…. Gimana kalo dirumahku aja, un?" "Emangnya nggak apa – apa?" "Nggak apa – apa kok, un… yaudah deh, yuk kita jalan, un!" Kata Deidara dengan ceria "Hn…."

Deidara dan Hidan pun jalan beriringan menuju rumah Deidara, sementara itu pas sekali mobil Itachi tepat di belakang mereka dan memotret Hidan dan Deidara yang jalan barengan. 'Hihihi…ternyata ada untungnya ke kantor ayah ya…' batin Itachi sambil tertawa. "Hm? Itu kan mobil Itachi, un…" Kata Deidara kepada Hidan. "Terus kenapa?" "Nggak… nggak kenapa napa kok, un…." Kata Deidara. "Oi… rumahmu itu dimana?Masih jauh?" "Dikit lagi kok, un!"

Tak lama kemudian, Hidan dan Deidara pun tiba di rumah Deidara. "….. Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Hidan kepada Deidara "Iya, un… emang kenapa? Salah, un?" "Nggak sih…" Kata Hidan lagi "?" Deidara pun masih bingung dengan perkataan Hidan sebelumnya "Aku nggak disuruh masuk nih?" Kata Hidan dengan muka lemes "O…Oh iya, un! Hehehe… maaf ya, un… ayo, un!Silahkan masuk, un!" Kata Deidara lagi dengan nada ceria kepada Hidan

Kemudian, Deidara dan Hidan pun masuk ke rumah Deidara. "Tadaima, un…." Kata Deidara dengan nada datar "…" Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab perkataan Deidara "Ayo, un! Masuk saja, un!" Tawar Deidara kepada Hidan "… Iya…" Kemudian, Hidan membuka sepatunya dan berjalan mengikuti Deidara. "Disini saja ya, un?" Kata Deidara sambil menunjuk kamarnya. "Ya…" Setelah mendengar jawaban Hidan, Deidara membuka pintu kamarnya.

JRENG! Kamar Deidara agak sedikit membuat hidan terkejut sekaligus sweatdrop berat. "Kau… salah nunjuk kamar ya?" Kata Hidan "I-ini kamarku kok, un…" Kata Deidara kebingungan "Terus kenapa berantakan gini?" "Eh?" Kemudian, Deidara pun melihat kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia.. "KYAAA! UNN! SIAPA YANG BERANTAKIN KAMARKU, UNNN?!" Teriak Deidara kaget "Meow." Deidara dan Hidan pun menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

"? Kucing?" Kata Hidan sambil melihat kucing perkataan Hidan tadi, Deidara langsung menengok dan melihat kucing itu dan langsung saja… "Kenapa kau berantakkin kamarku, Hira?!" Teriak Deidara kepada kucing yang sepertinya bernama Hira itu. "Meow… Meow… Meow… :3" Sekarang, Hira malah menggeliat di kaki Deidara "Ahhh…. Kenapa aku bisa marah padamu, un… kau itu kan lucu, un~ " Kata Deidara sambil meluk meluk Hira.

"….. -_- " Hidan masih diam, melihat penampakan yang tidak biasa itu. "Unnn~ kau itu emang lucu, unnn~ " Kata Deidara yang masih meluk Hira "Oi." "Eh? Ah, iya… Gomen, un… sebentar ya, un… kubereskan dulu, un.." Setelah itu, Deidara dengan sangat cepat membereskan kamarnya "Baik! Silahkan masuk, un!" Kemudian, Hidan pun memasuki kamar Deidara dam duduk di karpet yang telah disediakan Deidara. "Sebentar ya, un! Kuambil mejanya dulu!" Kata Deidara

Kemudian Deidara pun berlari kebawah meninggalkan Hidan dan Hira dikamarnya. "Meow?" "… Kemarilah." Kata Hidan. Hira pun agak takut takut mendekati Hidan, kemudian Hidan pun segera mengelus kepala Hira dengan lembut, lama kelamaan Hira pun mulai menyukainya sehingga Hira pun naik ke pangkuan Hidan dan mulai mendengkur disana. Tanpa disadari, Hidan pun tersenyum tipis dan pas banget Deidara datang sambil bawa meja kayu.

"Wah… mesra banget, un…" Kata Deidara sambil terkekeh kecil "! Apaan sih?! Masa aku mesra mesraan sama kucing?!" Kata Hidan dengan nada kesal "Hehehe… gitu aja marah, un…" "Hmm… apa jangan jangan kau cemburu ya?" Kata Hidan sambil tersenyum evil. "Ih ngaco, un! Masa aku cemburu sama kucing, un!" Kata Deidara "Terus, kalo ibaratkan Hira ini cewek lain kau cemburu?" Tanya Hidan lagi sambil mengeluarkan evilsmirknya.

DEG! "A-apaan sih, un?! Hidan ngaco deh!" Kata Deidara sambil memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah itu. "Hehehe… Bercanda kok…" "Udahlah, un! Ayo kita kerjain, un!" "Ya.." Kata Hidan sambil mengeluarkan bukunya dari tasnya itu. Tek tek tek tek suara jarum jam sangat terdengar saat ini. "…." Nampaknya sekarang Hidan sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, karena sekarang ia sedang tiduran di lantai, sementara itu….

"….. UUUNNN! AKU FRUSTASI, UNNN!" Teriak Deidara kesal "Memangnya yang mana nggak bisa?" Kata Hidan "S…semuanya, un…" "…..Haaah… yaudah..aku ajari semuanya deh." Kata Hidan "Benarkah, un?!" "Iya." "Makasih, un!" "Tapi satu syarat." "Eh? Syarat apa, un?" "Kalau kau tak mengerti juga,kau akan ku…..-" Hidan berhenti, kata katanya tak dilanjutkan lagi. Lama diapun diam, tak lagi melanjutkan kata katanya itu. Terus berlangsung selama 10 menit.

 **Syuting Mode: Off**

"CUT! Hidan! Kenapa kau malah berhenti?! Udah bagus juga! Kan jadinya kita gak usah Cut kayak gini!" Teriak Pein dengan toanya itu. "Tapi… ah! Kata katanya horror tau!" Teriak Hidan tak kalah kencangnya "Hm? Alah… Cuma gitu doang kok..lebay ah…" Kata Pain "Tapi ini malu maluin Negara, tau!" Teriak Hidan dengan kerasnya "UDAH KITA LANJUTIN LAGI! KAU HARUS BISA LOH HIDAN! SIAP….AND ACTION!" Teriak Pein membahana badai

 **Syuting Mode: On**

"Kalau kau tak mengerti juga, kau akan kucium." Kata Hidan sambil menunjuk ke arah bibirnya sendiri. "E-eh?! A-apa maksudmu, un?!" Kata Deidara terkejut mendengar perkataan Hidan "Yah… kau mau atau tidak?" "B-baiklah un.." Kata Deidara "Yaudah, akan kujelaskan. Dengarkan baik baik ya!" "I-iya, un!" Kata Deidara bersemangat. 1 Jam pun berlalu, Hidan pun menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan memberikan tugas tadi kepada Deidara.

"Sekarang, coba buktikan kalau kau benar benar bisa!" Ujar Hidan sambil memberikan soal kepada Deidara "Yoooshh! Aku akan berjuang, un!" Teriak Deidara bersemangat. 2 jam pun berlalu… "Selesai, un!" "Coba kulihat." Kemudian, Deidara memberikan hasil kerja kerasnya itu kepada Hidan. "Pasti bener semua kan, un?!" "Tunggu.. aku kan belum periksa -_-…." Kata Hidan sambil sweatdrop yang ngeliat Deidara terlalu antusias itu.

25 menit pun berlalu… Hidan masih setia memeriksa hasil kerja Deidara, sementara itu sang Deidara sendiri pun takut dicampur merinding, dikarenakan ekspresi Hidan yang menyeringai evil. "Aku… sudah selesai memeriksanya.." Jawab Hidan dengan nada pelan, tapi terdengar kencang di telinga Deidara. "B-berapa nilaiku, un?" Kata Deidara sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang keluar darinya. "…." Hidan terdiam beberapa saat

"Un? H-Hidan, un?" Tanya Deidara "…." Hidan diam, kemudian secara tiba tiba dia mendorong Deidara ke tembok dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. "H-Hidan, un?!" "…" Hidan masih diam, kemudian dia menangkat muka deidara, agar berhadapan dengan mukanya, Hidan pun mulai memajukan mukanya lebih dekat ke Deidara, dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Deidara pun hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan takut, sehingga… Cu-"!"

To Be Continued

Author's note: Huahahaha! Akhirnya Update lagi! Btw, makasih ya! Yang udah nge-review fic ini, yang nge-favorite fic ini, yang nge-follow fic ini, dan yang nge-flame fic ini. Sungguh, saya sangat terharu T_T. Btw, Untuk chapter pertama itu, gomen banget kalo jelek… yah namanya juga manusia… pasti gak sempurna lah…(jiahh…) Dan satu lagi! Kayaknya saya akan sedikit lama untuk publish chapter 3! Soalnya saya harus bertarung dengan yang namanya UN. Hiii…. Oh iya, Chapter 3 adalah Chapter terakhir! Jadi siap siap ya!

REVIEW ONEGAI?!


	3. I'm not a liar

Because I'm not a liar

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T lah!

Author: Arum Fionitia (Minjem akunnya Kimoto Yuuhi)

Warning: OOC! TYPO! EYD NGGAK ADA! ABAL-ABALAN! NGACO! GAJE! GILA! DST… MEMBACA FIC INI (MUNGKIN) BISA MEMBUAT ANDA STRESS, KANKER, PENYAKIT JANTUNG, LEUKIMIA, TBC, OVER- HMMPHHHHH! *disumpel*

.

.

.

Sebelum itu, thanks banget buat yang udah nge review ini! Sumpah! Terharu! :') Wokeh, tanpa basa basi lagi.. (emang nasi?) Mari kita mulai chapter terakhir ini! This is my promise!

.

.

.

Preview: "H- Hidan, un?" "….." Hidan pun mendekatkan mukanya ke Deidara dan…

.

.

.

Chapter 3: I'm not a liar.

Hidan pun memajukan kepalanya sehingga….. Cu-! "CUUUTTT!"

Syuting Mode: OFF

"Kenapa di cut, leader?" Tanya Itachi yang lagi duduk santai karena posisinya sebagai cameramen diganti oleh zetsu.

"….. Gua mau boker dulu…" Kata Pain sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Haaah… untung di cut! Coba kalo nggak! Hhhh…." Kata Hidan sambil menjauhkan mukanya dari Deidara.

"Kau kecewa ya?" Tanya Itachi lagi

"H-hah?! Maksud lo apa hah?!" Kata Hidan salah tingkah sendiri. "Tuh kan, bener." Kata Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"….. AAAH! SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriak Hidan sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. BRAK! Pintu kamar Hidan pun tertutup dengan sangat kencang.

"Hayulu Itachi-san… Hidan-san marah…" Kata Tobi dengan muka horrornya (?)

"Huuufftt… lega juga…. Nah! Ayo mulai lag- Loh?! Hidan KEMANA?!" Kata Pain sok histeris

"Itu leader-sama, tadi Itachi-san ngejekkin Hidan-san… jadi Hidan-san ngambek terus langsung pergi ke kamar." Kata tobi dengan ceria.

Aura negative pun mulai menyelubungi Itachi. Dan pemirsa! For the first time in forever seorang Uchiha Itachi ketakutan! (Readers: Author lebay….) "Itachi… Cepat bawa Hidan ke sini… SEKARANG…" Kata Pain

"Tunggu, leader-sama, un.."

"Apa Dei?!"

"Biar… aku yang membujuknya, un…" kata Deidara sambil berjalan kea rah kamar Hidan dan mulai membuka kenop pintu kamar Hidan

'Tak dikunci.' Batin Deidara.

"Hidan, un?" Kata Deidara memasuki kamar Hidan, Deidara pun melihat Hidan sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menghadap tembok. "Hidan, un…. Ayolah… jangan ngambek, un…."

"Ngapain sih lo di kamar gue?!" Teriak Hidan emosi

"Membujukmu agar kembali syuting, un." Kata Deidara sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Hidan.

"….. Percuma! Gua gak akan syuting lagi! Gua capek!" Kata Hidan lagi

"…. Hidan, un… sebenarnya kau kesal karena adegan yang kau tunggu tunggu dihancurkan oleh leader- sama kan, un?" Kata Deidara dengan suara yang lembut bahkan lebih lembut dari kain sutra, Karena perkataan Deidara, Hidan pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Deidara dengan tatapan sedih dan bingung. "K…kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, un? Apa kau memiliki masalah?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Tidak.. tidak ada…. Hanya saja… gua Cuma mau ngomong kayaknya gua itu suka sama lo." Kata Hidan enteng.

"E-eh?!" Muka Deidara pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "M-maksudmu, un?!" Kata deidara masih kaget.

"Hehehe….. Boong kok…" Kata Hidan lagi sambil ketawa

"A-apa?!"

"Hah… sudahlah… kita syuting lagi aja." Lanjut Hidan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Deidara yang masih cengok.

"…."

Baru saja Hidan ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, dia dikejutkan oleh Deidara yang memegang tangan kirinya. "…. Kenapa Dei?"

"…" Deidara tak menjawab, pandangannya hanya lurus menatap arah mata Hidan, Hidan tau tatapan itu. Ya, tatapan kosong. (Author: Hah?)

"Hidan.. sebenernya kau ini…. Yaoi bukan?" Tanya Deidara yang membuat Hidan, Readers, Author dan Masashi kishimoto terkejut! *Author dibantai*

"H-hah?! L-lu ngomong apa sih Dei?!" Kata Hidan salting

"Oh… jadi kau yaoi ya, un…"

"Errr! T-tidak! D-dewa jashin melarang hal laknat itu!" Teriak Hidan dengan panic.

"Jujur sajalah, un… aku tau kalo kau itu yaoi, un…" Kata Deidara dengan evilsmirknya

"….. Gak. Gua BUKAN yaoi. Ngerti?!" Kata Hidan dengan penekanan di kata 'bukan' "Udahlah! Sekarang kita syuting lagi aja!" Omel Hidan

"…. Oke deh, un."

Kemudian, Hidan pun membuka pintu kamarnya beserta Deidara.

"Aaaah! Lama banget sih lu pada! Gua udah lumutan nih nungguin kalian berdua! Emang kalian ngapain sih?! Lama banget!" Omel Pain panjang lebar banget.

"Ohh… mungkinkah kalian…..-" Ucapan Itachi pun terpotong setelah melihat deathglare dari Hidan dan Deidara.

"Mereka kenapa Itachi-san?" Tanya Tobi kepada Itachi yang lagi merinding itu.

"Nggak…Dah! Ayo lanjutin syutingnya!" Kata Itachi sok memimpin.

"Woy! Leadernya itu gue apa elo sih?!" Bentak Pain.

"Hehehehe… sorry leader-sama…"

"Okelah… nah sekarang Hidan! Deidara! To position back!" Kata Pain sok inggris

"Kebalik Pain." Kata Konan singkat

"Oh… sorry.. sorry.. ok! Back to position Aaaannndd…. ACTION!" Teriak Pain sambil mengankat salah satu tangannya tinggi tinggi (Author: Bau ketek*nutup hidung* Pain: Shinra tensei!)

Syuting Mode: On

Hidan pun mendekatkan mukanya, sehingga Cu-!

"Cuma bercanda kok." Sukses, kata kata Hidan membuat Deidara membuka matanya sambil menatap Hidan kebingungan

"M-maksudmu, un?"

"Heh. Kau benar semua." Ujar Hidan sambil menunjukkan kertas soal yang dia berikan tadi

"J-jadi… tadi itu…Cuma… bercanda, un…?"

"Hehehehe.. iya… memangnya kenapa?"

"…." "Wah… kecewa ya?" Sahut Hidan sambil memberikan evilsmirknya.

"A-apaan sih?! Kau ini ngaco banget sih!" Teriak Deidara salting plus panic banget

"Un-nya mana?" Ujar Hidan mengingatkan Deidara

"O-oh iya, un… ketinggalan…."

"… -_-"

"T-tunggu… berarti… tadi aku benar semua menjawabnya?"

"Iya."

"…." Awalnya, Deidara masih diam dengan muka polos dan tak lama matanya langsung berbinar binar "Benarkah?!"

"Beneran kok, un." Kata Hidan sambil terkekeh kecil

"Un…" Deidara pun menyadari perkataan Hidan barusan, dan ia menggembungkan salah satu pipinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, Hidan pun mengetahui kalo Deidara ini sedang ngambek dan kemudian Hidan pun mengelus rambut Deidara pelan sambil mengucapkan

"Jangan marah ya… aku kan Cuma bercanda…"

"….." Awalnya Deidara terdiam, namun dia baru saja menyadari perlakuan Hidan itu, dan itu membuatnya-

BLUSH!-mukanya memerah.

"Hehehe…" Hidan pun terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Deidara yang imut itu, kemudian matanya pun kelayapan (Hah?) sehingga melihat jam yang ada di dinding "Haah?! Udah jam segini?!" Kata Hidan setengah berteriak

"K-kenapa, un?"

"Waduh, sori aku harus segera pulang."

"Pulang, un?" "Iya." Ujar Hidan sambil membereskan tasnya dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kebawah kearah pintu keluar kamar diikuti Deidara.

"Meow?"

"Hm?" Hidan pun menunduk kebawah, melihat Hira sedang menatap Hidan dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru laut dan seolah berkata mau-pergi-kemana? Hidan pun jongkok untuk mengelus Hira sambil berkata

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Hira. Kapan kapan aku akan datang lagi kok."

Kemudian, Hidan pun mengangkat Hira ke pelukannya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju kea rah pintu keluar rumah Deidara dan saat itulah Hidan menurunkan Hira dari pelukannya dan dia segera memakai sepatunya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, thanks banget loh makanannya… enak…." Ucap Hidan sambil menatap Deidara yang sedang memeluk Hira

. "Sama sama, un…. Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu,un." Ujar Deidara sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Gak kok…. Gak ngerepotin…" Baru saja Hidan ingin membuka knop pintu, Deidara langsung berkata

"Memangnya dirumahmu ada yang menunggumu ya, un?" Sontak, Hidan pun langsung berbalik melihat Deidara yang sedang mengelus elus Hira.

"Aku…"

"Kau enak ya, un… ada yang menunggumu dirumah… aku dari kecil tidak ada yang menungguku, un."

"Aku juga."

"Eh?"

"Di rumah. Tak ada yang menungguku. Siapapun itu." Ujar Hidan sambil menatap Deidara

"Kau beruntung. Masih memiliki Hira. Masih bisa diajak berbicara, bermain dan lainnya. Sementara aku?"

Deidara pun menatap Hidan dalam dalam.

"Tapi…"

"Un?"

"Tidak…. Aku pulang buru buru karena aku harus bekerja."

"Kerja, un? K-kau kerja, un?!"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"D-dimana, un?!"

"Hm…. Kalo gak salah namanya itu… restoran Akimichi ataulah apa itu, aku lupa..." Ucap Hidan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau bekerja menjadi apa, un?" Tanya Deidara yang penasarannya makin menjadi jadi.

"Aku bekerja menjadi pelayan." Ucap Hidan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, un! Kau tidak ingin telat 'kan, un?" Deidara pun tersenyum sambil mendorong keluar Hidan dari rumahnya.

BLAM!

"Haaah…. Un… sebainya aku juga segera bersiap siap bekerja, un." Deidara pun berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap siap untuk bekerja.

Tak lama, Deidara pun keluar dengan rok mini berwarna cokelat muda pendek dan juga baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan rompi berwarna cokelat tua, oh juga tak lupa dengan pita berwarna putih yang berguna untuk mengikat rambutnya, sehingga rambut Deidara sekarang mirip sekali dengan rambut ponytail milik Ino dan juga jepitan berwarna putih untuk menjepit poninya yang memang menghalangi satu matanya.

"Ok… jaketku dimana ya, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil mencari cari jaketnya di kamarnya, kemudian dia pun ke ruang tamu dan akhirnya menemukan jaket hitamnya. Setelah menemukan jaketnya, Deidara segera pergi mencari sepatunya dan segera memakainya.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini, Deidara sudah berada di depan restoran tempat ia bekerja dan langsung saja Deidara berlari ke dalam restoran itu dan masuk ke ruang para karyawan dan langsung disapa ramah oleh seorang gadis.

"Hei, Deidara!" panggil gadis yang memiliki rambut bercepol dua, yo'i. dia itu Tenten.

"Tenten, un." Ujar Deidara sambil melepas jaketnya

"Wah, Deidara tumben sekali kau datang terlambat." Kata Tenten dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"Tenang, un… tadi tuh aku Cuma kelamaan mandi, un… hehehe…." Ucap Deidara yang disambut jitakan manis dari sahabat kerjanya itu.

"Kau ini! Bikin khawatir aja!" Kata Tenten sambil menahan emosinya lagi

"Adududuh…. Maaf, un…."

"Huh! Ya udah, sekarang kau bantu aku, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no. 3, oke?"

"Oke, un…" Deidara pun segera mengambil nampan yang berisi pesanan makanan itu dengan cepat dan hati-hati.

Saat Deidara menyerahkan nampan itu ke pelanggannya, Deidara melihat Hidan yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja yang kosong. Deidara pun melihat Hidan yang tampak berbeda. Sekarang, Hidan memakai Celana panjang berwarna Cokelat,juga baju berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga ke siku berwarna cokelat dan juga Topi berwarna cokelat yang ia pakai kea rah belakang (If you know what I mean XD)

Deidara pun melihat Hidan, menunggu Hidan menengok ke arahnya, dan benar saja! Hidan pun menengok ke arah Deidara yang sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, ya sontak Hidan kaget,

'kenapa Deidara bisa ada di sini?' batin Hidan sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan akhirnya Hidan mendapat jawaban dari Deidara saat restoran itu tutup.

"Kukira kau ngapain disini, ternyata kau kerja disini juga toh…" ucap Hidan sambil mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna putih dan memakainya, tapi tidak di ritsleting.

"Hehehe… makanya tadi aku nanya, un… ternyata kita kerja di tempat yang sama, un…." Lanjut Deidara sambil mengambil jaketnya juga sambil men-stletingkan jaketnya.

"….. Ok, mau bareng gak?"

"Eh…. G-gak usah deh, un… aku naik bus aja, un."

"Ya iya, maksudku bareng gak naik busnya?"

"O-oh… boleh, un!"

Kemudian, Deidara pun berjalan bersama Hidan menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat mereka, dan mereka pun segera duduk di bangku yang kosong untuk menunggu bus yang akan datang. Suasana pun hening seketika, Hidan dan Deidara pun tidak ingin angkat bicara ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya, Deidara pun yang angkat bicara duluan

"Hidan, un?"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, un?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau bisa bermain alat musik, un?"

"Bisa. Aku bisa bermain gitar, drum, piano dan bass."

"APA, UN?!" Teriak Deidara tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau? Apa kau bisa bermain alat musik?" Tanya Hidan sambil menoleh kea rah Deidara

"Bisa, un…. Aku Cuma bisa bermain biola, un…." Ujar Deidara sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dengan muka yang merah karena malu kemampuannya lebih rendah dari Hidan

"Wah… kau pasti sangat cantik saat bermain biola, ya…." Ujar Hidan sambil menghindarkan pandangannya dari Deidara.

BLUSH!

Sekarang muka Deidara sudah semerah rambutnya Gaara dan Sasori. Hidan yang menyadari hal itu Cuma bisa tertawa pelan.

"Eh, bisnya udah dating."

"Ayo, un… kita segera bersiap pulang, un.."

"Hm.."

SKIP TIME

Sekarang, Hidan dan Deidara berada di depan rumah Deidara

"Terima kasih ya, un… sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

"Siapa yang nganterin kau pulang?"

"Eh? T-tapi, un…."

"Hoi, baka. Rumahku ada disebelahmu."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu, un?"

"Haaahhh….. kita itu ternyata tetanggaan…. Makanya aku agak terkejut saat melihat kalau ini rumahmu…." Ujar Hidan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Deidara

"Oh… kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, un!" Ujar Deidara sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya

"Iya." Ucap Hidan sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya

Kemudian Deidara dan Hidan pun menuju rumah mereka masing masing.

Keesokan paginya….

"Hoaaaahmmm….. sudah pagi, un….. jam berapa sekarang, un?" Deidara pun melirik jamnya "Wah, un… aku masih punya banyak waktu, un…" kata Deidara sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampai ke kamar mandi. "Saatnya berendam, un!"

Sementara itu di rumah Hidan, dapat dilihat bahwa Hidan sedang memakan sarapannya di meja makan sendirian dan sudah memakai seragam sekolah dengan rapi. Nah, ayo kita liat Deidara lagi!

Sekarang, Deidara sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dan sedang menaruh makanan di tempat makan kucingnya. Kemudian Deidara pun mengambil sepotong roti dan ditaruhnya roti itu dimulutnya sambil mengenakan sepatunya. Kemudian Deidara pun segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dan disitulah ia melihat Hidan yang juga sepertinya sedang ingin berangkat sekolah juga. (?)

"Ohayou, Hidan, un!" ujar Deidara sambil mendekati Hidan

"Ohayou, Deidara-chan."

"Mau berangkat sekolah bareng, un?"

"Boleh. Ayo, kita berangkat."

"Iya, un!"

Hidan dan Deidara pun segera berjalan lagi ke halte yang ada di dekat rumah mereka, dan pas sekali! Sebuah bis dengan tujuan sekolah mereka sedang berhenti untuk menunggu penumpang, sontak saja Deidara segera menarik tangan Hidan untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ayo, un! Nanti kita ketinggalan bus itu, un!" Ujar Deidara sambil berlari menuju bus itu dengan keadaan yang masih berpegangan tangan dengan Hidan.

Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil naik bus itu, sebelum bus itu berangkat, dan mereka pun duduk bersebelahan.

"Wahh… hampir saja, un…"

"Kau ini….. kalau mau lari…. Bilang bilang dong…" ujar Hidan sambil ngos ngosan

"Hehehe… maaf, un.." kata Deidara sambil mengambil saputangannya dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap keringat Hidan yang bercucuran (Author nangis kejer sambil lompat lompatan di atas kasur)

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang laki laki yang melihat mereka sambil tersenyum evil dan segera mengambil handphonenya.

Pemberhentian berikutnya di halte Okinawa. Bagi yang akan pergi ke Mall Okinawa, ataupun Akatsuki High School, bisa turun disini.

"Ayo, kita turun." Kata Hidan sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya

"Iya, un."

SKIP TIME

Sekarang, Hidan dan Deidara sudah melewati gerbang Akatsuki High School. Dan saat itulah ada yang memanggil mereka.

"Hidan! Deidara!"

Yang dipanggil pun langsung menengok kearah belakang mereka, dan dapat dilihat seorang gadis bercepol dua berjalan dengan seorang laki laki yang memiliki iris lavender.

"Tenten dan Neji, un?"

"Mau ngapain mereka?" Tanya Hidan kepada Deidara

"Mana aku tau, un…"

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan itu juga ya! Akhirnya sang gadis primadona sekolah ini mendapatkannya!Selamat ya Dei!" Ujar Tenten sambil memeluk erat Deidara

"A-apa maksudmu, un?" Tanya Deidara kepada Tenten

"Ah, kau ini… pakai pura pura gak tau lagi…. Dasar kau ini…tak perlu malu malu kok…" lanjut Tenten lagi.

"Eh? Aku masih tak mengerti maksudmu, un." Kata Deidara lagi kepada Tenten

Sementara itu, Hidan hanya menatap Neji dengan tatapan mata Ada-apa-sih-sebenarnya-jelaskan-sekarang-juga.

"Jadi begini, Deidara, Hidan…. Kalian pacaran 'kan?" Ujar Neji singkat, padat dan jelas.

"APAAAA(UN)?!" Teriak Deidara dan Hidan barengan

"Haduh, kalian ini…. Kan di Koran sekolah sudah diberitahu… nih! Liat deh Headlinenya! Kalian romantis sekali loh!" ujar Tenten sambil memberikan Koran yang tadi dipegang oleh Neji.

Headline Akatsuki High School

[FOTO HIDAN DAN DEIDARA YANG SEDANG PULANG SEKOLAH BERSAMA DAN SAAT DEIDARA SEDANG MENGELAP KERINGAT HIDAN TADI PAGI]

PASANGAN BARU! AKHIRNYA! SANG GADIS PRIMADONA SEKOLAH, MENDAPATKAN PASANGANNYA! PASANGANNYA MERUPAKAN SANG ANAK BARU YANG ADA DI KELASNYA! INI MERUPAKAN SEBUAH KEAJAIBAN TEMAN TEMAN SEKALIAN! MARI KITA DO'AKAN AGAR MEREKA BISA SELALU BERSAMA HINGGA MENIKAH NANTI!

-WRITER: UCHIHA ITACHI-

Mata Hidan dan Deidara membulat, Readers sweatdrop, Author pun jatoh dari tempat tidur dengan muka duluan.

"ITACHI(UN)!" Teriak Deidara dan Hidan barengan lagi, mereka pun segera meninggalkan Neji dan Tenten untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban (?) Itachi.

"Ya ampun mereka itu…." Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum sweatdrop

Sementara itu, di kelas XI – A, Itachi sedang membaca sebuah buku yang tebelnya kayak buku Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia (Author: WOW!) dengan serius. Nampaknya, sekarang ia sedang bahagia (?) karena dia berhasil memberitahu seluruh dunia- aish ralat… maksudnya seluruh sekolah kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian, keheningan di kelas tersebut terhenti ketika pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar oleh Hidan dan Deidara dengan muka kesel plus ngamuk dan ditambah malu (?)

"ITACHI! JELASIN APA MAKSUD DARI INI?!" Teriak Hidan yang langsung mendekati meja Itachi.

"ITU BENAR, UN! JELASKAN, UN!" Teriak Deidara yang tak kalah kencangnya dari Hidan.

"Wow… wow…sabar dulu…. Ok… akan ku jelasin… jadi begini… sebenarnya aku itu terpaksa memuat kalian di kabar utama koran sekolah kita.. karena aku kehabisan ide!"

Deidara dan Hidan membatu, dan jangan lupa perempatan siku siku juga ada di kening mereka masing masing, yang mengakibatkan Itachi langsung menutup telinganya karena…

"LALU KENAPA HARUS KAMI (UN) ?!"

-Dia tau kalau Hidan dan Deidara akan berteriak kencang didekatnya yang membuat orang orang disekitar mereka juga ikutan menutup telinga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian pacaran 'kan?" ujar Itachi yang membuat muka Hidan dan Deidara memerah sempurna.

"A-apaan kau ini, un?! T-tidak mungkin, un!"

"Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu bagi Hidan." Kata Itachi sambil ngeluarin evilsmirknya

"Eh?" Deidara pun menengok ke Hidan dan kemudian Deidara pun melihat Hidan yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya dari semua orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hidan, un!" kata Deidara yang meminta perhatian Hidan, namun tetap saja Hidan tak mau menatap Deidara saat ini. Hingga, Deidara pun menarik lengan Hidan, hingga mereka pun sekarang bertatap tatapan, dan deru nafas mereka pun seperti menyatu (halahh…)

Itachi pun langsung mengeluarkan kameranya, bersiap untuk memotret hal yang (akan) terjadi. Sementara semua siswa siswi di kelas itu hanya diam menungu kelanjutan dari gerakan Hidan dan Deidara.

Kemudian, Deidara pun mulai menjinjitkan kakinya, lalu ia pun menaruh kedua tangannya di dada bidang Hidan, lalu ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Hidan. Saat ini, posisi Hidan dan Deidara saling muka lawan muka. Begitu terus hingga 10 menit sampai…

Syuting Mode: OFF

"CUUUUTTTTT!" Teriak Pein lagi

"Wah, senpai… harusnya kan senpai harus mencium Hidan-senpai…." Kata Tobi polos sambil menyapu nyapu lantai.

"Tapi, gak mungkin gua harus ngelakuin ini, un!" kata Deidara lagi

"Harus." Ujar Pein dengan muka sangar dan nada meyakinkan

"Cih, sialan." Kata Hidan lagi

"Ok… kalau begitu… kita mulai lagi ya… Siap… and…. ACTION!"

Syuting Mode: ON

Kemudian, akhirnya Deidara pun memberanikan diri dan makin mendekatkan dirinya ke Hidan, hingga…

"1..2…3.. Cheese!" ujar Itachi yan pas sekali saat dia mengucapkan kata Cheese, muka Deidara dan Hidan sudah berdekatan, dan bahkan bibir mereka pun sudah saling menempel satu sama lain. Kemudian, tak lama Deidara pun melepas ciumannya terhadap Hidan dan berkata

"Aku mencintaimu Hidan, un." Ucap Deidara sambil tersenyum kepada Hidan

"… Aku juga.." Jawab Hidan sambil mengelus rambut Deidara

"Wah! Selamat ya!"

"Uwaaahh… aku iri dehh…."

Seluruh kelas pun langsung berisik oleh sorakan dari anak anak kelas XI-A karena melihat adegan romantis Hidan dan Deidara.

Dan, mulai sekarang Hidan dan Deidara akan hidup bahagia… selamanya…

Tamat.

Syuting Mode: OFF

"CUUUTT! OKE! SYUTING KITA SELESAI!" Teriak Pein yang langsung mengambil rekaman itu dan memberikannya kepada Tobi untuk di edit oleh Tobi.

"Tobi, editin ya… yang bener loh! Kalo bisa selesai hari ini, oke?!" Ujar Pein sambil memberikan rekaman syuting tadi

"Tenang leader-sama! Tobi akan meng-editnya sepenuh hati dan secepat kilat kuning Konoha!" ujar Tobi sambil berlari ke kamarnya untuk segera mengedit rekaman syuting itu.

"Oke… terus Hidan, Deidara!" Ujar Pein sambil mendekati mereka berdua yang nampaknya sedang mematung,

"U…un…." Dan tiba tiba saja, Deidara pun langsung menunduk dan berlari ke dalam kamarnya yang membuat para anggota Akatsuki (minus Tobi, Deidara) menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. Dan kemudian, Pein pun memberikan tatapan kepada Hidan seperti ngomong Tuh-buruan-kejer-tuh-anak-dan.

"Iya, iya…." Kata Hidan yang berjalan kea rah kamar Deidara dan membuka kenop pintu kamar Deidara dan Hidan pun melihat Deidara yang sedang membuka kunciran rambutnya dan Deidara pun menyadari keberadaan Hidan dan segera menatap sedih kepada Hidan.

"Tenang, Dei…. Gua ngerti kalo lu sedih… tapi santai… jangan dibawa emosi…. Gua juga kesel sebenarnya… tapi.. yah.."

"Kau gak ngerti, un…. Itu first kiss ku, un!" ucap Deidara yang matanya langsung berlinang air mata "Kau gak akan ngerti, un… itu… first-" Ucapan Deidara terpotong saat Hidan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Itu juga first kissku, baka."

"Eh, un?"

"Kau… masih ingat apa yang kukatakan saat dialog terakhir syuting kita?" Tanya Hidan yang nampaknya mengubah kosakatanya dari gua lu, jadi aku kamu… ekhem…

"Ingat, un… memangnya kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara yang makin penasaran

"Aku mengatannya dengan tulus.. aku benar benar mencintaimu… kau tau kan aku ini bukan seorang pembohong?"

"Ya, un… aku juga mencintaimu, un…"

TAMAT

OMAKE

"Haduh… si Hidan lama amat sih…." Kata Itachi sambil mengoleskan sebuah krim anti keriput bermerek Spond's (buahaha)

"Tau tuh…" kata Konan menambahkan

"Senpai-senpaiku semua! Tobi sudah selesai mengedit ceritanya!" seru Tobi girang

"Untuk apa?" ujar seseorang dari balik pintu markas Akatsuki.

"Yah, untuk dijual sehingga kita bisa mendapat uang kan?" Tanya Tobi kepada orang misterius itu

"Tak perlu lagi.."

"Tak perlu?"

"Karen gua udah dapet uang yang banyak, wuahahaha!" Ujar Kakuzu sambil ketawa tawa dan membawa banyak koper di tangannya.

GUBRAK!

"Jadi… percuma dong tadi kita, syuting?" Kata Pein

"Percuma juga dong gua udah bikin naskah, jadi cameramen jadi pemeran pula…. Gua jadi merasa tersakiti…" Kata Itachi sambil menangis tersedu sedu di pundak Kisame

"Percuma juga dong, Tobi nge edit rekaman ini?" kata Tobi yang merasa sedih

"Sudahlah… yang penting jangan sampai Hidan dan Deidara mengetahui ini, kalo tidak kita mati…" kata Konan memambahkan

"Iya… yaudah… kita simpen aja tuh rekaman di kamar gua… buat kenang kenangan…"

"Yaudah.. nih leader-sama." Ujar Tobi sambil memberikan rekaman syuting tadi yang sudah di edit kepada Pein.

FIN

Wuahaha! Akhirnya abis juga ini fic!Beuh, capek.. -_- Aku mah apa dah, bukannya belajar siap siap ujian malah ngelanjutin fic… hehehe…. Romancenya gak berasa ya? Maaf ya, author jones soalnya, jadi gak ngerti yang namanya romantis romantisan… (padahal baca fic romance mulu)

Wahaha… kalau fic ini masih ada kesalahan, mudah-mudahan aku akan sempat nge-edit fic ini. Dan thank you banget buat kohaiku! Karena telah menginspirasiku! Thanks!

Dan thanks juga buat para reader yang selalu setia membaca, me-review, nge-favorite, nge-follow dan nge-flame (hah?) saya berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya! Dan saya pamit undur diri! Mudah mudahan bisa ngepublish fic lagi deh… palingan sih.. yaoi lagi…hehe..

#A.F

#Cuap-cuap dari sang pemilik akun

Yuuhi : Maaf menggangu, yah arum-senpai! maaf sebelumnya telat banget ngepublish ini fanfic.. "Kohai Kampret" abisnya sibuk bener dah sumpah.. mau TO bukannya belajar malah ngerjain tugas. Fyuh ini amanatmu Arum, semoga kau bahagia di alam sana. Arum:"Lo kira gue mati hah?". ini udah tamat? gak nyangka, padahal daku sendiri mau baca dan pengen tahu ceritanya lebih banyak lagi. Buat para readers mohon doakan kita berdua supaya dimudahkan di TO senin depan yahh.. Arum:*ngelap air mata dan ingus"..

Arum dan Yuuhi: Arigatou! Jaa nee!


End file.
